


包办婚姻（三十一）

by Jacinthe000



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinthe000/pseuds/Jacinthe000





	包办婚姻（三十一）

白宇停了自己的抑制剂，来冰岛前停的。  
发情期不负所望的来袭。下午两点冰岛才刚刚天亮，两人穿好衣服套上冲锋衣准备去滑雪，还没出门的时候，一股浓郁的芝香开始从白宇身上弥散出来，渐渐地充盈了整个房间。  
“没打抑制剂吗？”上一次血泪教训历历在目，朱一龙没敢轻举妄动。  
“我觉得接下来都用不到那玩意了。”一个饿虎（猫）扑食，白宇将朱一龙扑倒在沙发上。  
唇齿交缠，就是穿的衣服太多了，毕竟是正准备出门。屋内有暖气，室温保持在20摄氏度以上，发情期的白宇很热，急不可耐地扒着自己的衣服，而朱一龙在得到白宇的应允后，终于能放出自己的信息素。  
Alpha的信息素对发情期的Omega来说既是解药，也是春药。不一会儿两人便赤裸相见，朱一龙把人正面托着大腿抱起，白宇的手搂着朱一龙的肩膀，一刻都等不了，边接吻边被人抱往卧室。  
黑巧克力的苦醇味同奶油芝士的味道交融，中和了芝士的甜腻，与黑巧的苦涩，变得浓淡适宜，非常的有食欲。白宇浑身上下都长在了朱一龙的审美上，白皙的肤色，被手指按压或者紧握后便留下红红的指痕，关节与手脚踝纤细得有种脆弱美，好像稍微一用力就会折断，但实际上却有着能与自己抗衡的力气。毛绒绒的头发略带卷翘，没有剃胡子长出了些胡茬在嘴唇周遭。锁骨的形状很好看，嘴角的那颗痣也很性感，手指头比自己的修长，分明的指节让人想吮吸。唇色是饱满的红，被不断的亲吻滋润得泛着光泽，像熟透了的果实，一口下去汁水横流。喉咙中发出的断断续续的呻吟让人想继续深入，让他舒服，让他发出醉生梦死淫荡的声音。胸前两点粉嫩如樱桃，让人总抑制不住想去逗弄的心思，想到以后如果怀孕胸前的两点将会涨大出奶就更加兴奋，更加用力去搓弄。双手放在腰的两侧，稍微用力掐住视觉的冲击更刺激。虽然是男性，但Omega的激素让他身上的毛同自己相比起来没那么旺盛。极瘦的一个人，虽然一年多养了不少的肉出来，但每个部位匀那么点过去，还是不够看。也就屁股上的肉捏起来最富手感，前部的性器挺拔着，泛着不断渗出的水。一双大长腿敞开着，肠道分泌了大量的润滑液，昨晚才刚刚做过一次，穴口还没有完全合上，一张一合地像是邀请Alpha进入。  
朱一龙和白宇做了不少次了，但没有一次是做到底的，从来没标记过，也从来没进入过生殖腔。  
硬的发胀的性器抵在穴口，就着肠液不算艰难地顺利插入。发情期的Omega体温比平时高那么一些些，很紧致，很温热，也很湿滑，抽插了不一会儿便可以加大幅度，顶得不深，但是每次都是将性器几近完全抽离，再狠狠地插入。生育的代价极其昂贵，所以交配这个动作注定是要有着其他行为都无法达到的快感。粗长的阴茎在白宇体内横冲直撞，摩擦的快感在一次次进攻中慢慢累积，躯干随着朱一龙的频率晃动。突然朱一龙将埋在白宇甬道内的性器完全拔了出来，原本被填充的满满当当的后穴一下子空了，更加渴望被填满。朱一龙将白宇翻了个面，背对着自己。白宇跪在床上，屁股翘得高高的以方便被人肏入。性器又重新挤入了白宇的后穴，朱一龙整个人包裹住了白宇，一只手支撑着身体，另一只手使坏地揉搓白宇胸前的两个点，一边大开大合的操干，一会又将手指伸进了白宇的嘴中搅弄，舌头的触感，不断流下的诞液。后入总归是会进入的更深一些的，尽管朱一龙很小心地控制自己的幅度，但还是避免不了龟头顶到生殖腔的入口。每次不小心顶到生殖腔的时候，都有种酸酸胀胀的感觉，几分疼痛与几分酸痒，和几分想被人用力冲撞的欲望。  
白宇扭过头去索吻，下身的动作没有停止，唇齿间的碰撞少了几分章法多了一些野蛮。  
舌头被人搅弄着，后穴被人肏弄着，白宇用含糊的声音说出了：“进来也没关系。”  
Omega只觉得在体内的那玩意又胀大了几分，幅度比刚刚还大，这一下下地冲着破开自己的生殖腔去的。生殖腔被顶弄了几下后，打开了入口迎接外来的“朋友”进入。一种异于平时做爱的感觉，无论是Alpha还是Omega都体会到了不一般的快感。  
没几下朱一龙就爽得想泄了，稍稍缓和了动作的幅度，惹得身下的人欲求不满，摇着屁股发出阵阵喘息。  
“老公，我要。”  
虽然已经是合法夫夫了一年半了，但第一次听到白宇这么叫唤自己，下半身根本没办法被控制住，像打桩机一样又加大幅度用力地操弄起来。  
每一次都顶得很深，恨不得连囊袋都一起撞入紧致的甬道中，不知疲倦，而被顶弄的人更是舒服得蜷着脚趾，身上的汗毛如过电般的颤栗。  
“我戴个套。”白宇暂时不想要孩子是很早前就说过的，以前没有进入生殖腔，内射了也没什么关系，但这次正正好是发情期，自己还肏开了白宇的生殖腔，所以必须得戴套。  
“不要，射给我。”被肏得动情的Omega扭头一双湿漉漉的眼眸望着朱一龙，“标记我，我想完完全全地拥有你。”  
身下的人儿说着令人脸红的骚话，惹得上边的人更加卖力，快感累积到一定程度，白宇到达了巅峰忍不住射了出来。  
还在卖力的朱一龙大力操干了十几下，一股温热从身体里喷出，持续不断地射入了白宇的生殖腔内，成结的同时，朱一龙咬住了白宇的腺体，凭借着Alpha的本能完全地标记了他。  
第一次完完整整的性爱，完成标记后的两人搂在一起不停地接吻，爱意并没有随着性高潮的快感一样淡去，反而更浓烈了。  
发情期没有那么快结束，而且白宇用了那么多年的抑制剂，这一下子停用，情潮来的异常汹涌。接下来的三天两个人就一直没出过门，从床上到沙发上，落地窗前到餐桌前，浴室到厨房，正入后入侧入，抱肏骑乘各种各样的姿势都试了一遭，要不是室外温度太低他们俩可能还会出去试试野战。  
不是在吃饭就是在做爱，白宇的体内被灌了满满的精水，整个别墅全是两人信息素的味道。当情潮退去，白宇恢复了神志后，走路都在打颤，后穴里有精液不断往下流出，对着镜子打量自己的身体，浑身上下都是朱一龙啃咬亲吻的痕迹。  
“我帮你清理吧。”朱一龙将白宇放进了温度适宜的浴缸。  
“你可真是禽兽，把我身上弄成这样。”白宇打趣地看着朱一龙，而罪魁祸首脸一下就涨红了。  
“对不起。”  
“有啥对不起的，我就喜欢你这么对我。亲一个。”  
讨要了一个吻的白宇开心地用脚拨弄浴缸里的水。  
“那个做的时候都没带套，都射在里面了。”好像做了坏事自首的小孩，虽然是白宇要求的，但朱一龙还是觉得自己做错了事一样。  
“你要是一发就中那也是天赋异禀了。就是真有了又不会怎么样，别跟我占你便宜似的。”  
……

发情期结束后他们还去玩了很多项目。  
坐了哈士奇拉的雪橇，雪地上飙过摩托车，在结冰的湖面拿着钻头钻了一个多小时才开了一个洞口钓鱼，虽然最后钓了个寂寞……倒是钻出来的冰屑看上去倒点果酱就能当刨冰吃了。  
蒸了桑拿，两个人蒸得热腾腾再往雪地里一滚，冰火两重天的刺激。  
也泡了温泉，身子暖烘烘的，头发上的水珠全部结了冰，十分滑稽。  
玩玩闹闹中结束了这趟冰岛的行程。飞回去的路上两个人打开相机观摩自己的作品，  
相片中有朱一龙的都很好看，有白宇的都有些说不清楚的糊与别扭，归根到底就是某个Alpha的拍照水平太差，白宇揪着这点狠狠地嘲笑了朱一龙一番。  
“下次带摄影师跟拍得了。”朱一龙撅了撅嘴，“都没把你拍好看。”  
“带什么摄影师，拍不好看慢慢学，总有拍好的一天。”  
是啊，我们还有一辈子可以互相耽误。


End file.
